Best Friends Forever
by dontcryMasha
Summary: KennyCartman, StanKyle. Slash. Oneshot.While Stan and Kyle trying to keep their relationship under wraps, things heat up between Kenny and Cartman.


Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Stan were at Stan's house one Saturday night for a sleepover. There was a Terrance and Phillip re-run special late into the night, and with the show now eight years behind them, they figured it'd be a good reason to get together. The marathon started at eight and ended at midnight, so by eleven o'clock the boys were pretty beat.

'_Say Terrance, do you like apples_?' TV Phillip buzzed.

Punch line after punch line was starting to wear down on Kenny, who was lying on his stomach in front of the television. He kicked his legs up and down to keep circulation going. That previous night he had gotten terrible sleep, and it wasn't until now that it occurred to him.

Kyle and Stan were sitting up on the sofa with a single blanket across them. It was a little known fact that the two of them were slowly getting romantic with each other. Cartman didn't know, (which greatly contributed to the small number of people that did) so they stayed under wraps. No pun intended.

Kenny knew, however. But to be honest he was a little jealous over it. Sure, he had had girlfriends, and even a boyfriend (who everybody knew about, thought nobody was sure of who it had been). There was just something about the way that Stan and Kyle looked at each other that made Kenny sad.

Only one more episode of Terrance and Phillip and they could get to sleep.

'Guys, do we really have to watch this _all_?' Kenny asked sleepily.

'Yeah of course we do.' said Cartman. He was sitting up next to Kenny with his head on his knees.

Kyle and Stan were pretty occupied with each other. They weren't really _doing _much, but holding hands beneath the blanket while Kyle had his head on Stan's shoulder. If Eric wasn't there they would be doing a little bit more. Of course, there was also the fear that Stan's parents could get a hair up their asses about something and come down. That wouldn't be good.

After what seemed to be a dizzy eternity, the marathon finally ended. Stan turned off the TV and Kenny laid his head down in complete and utter relaxation.

'Well that kicked ass,' Said Kyle. He stood up. 'But I forgot to get my insulin shot, so _I'm, going, to, now_.' He said firmly, mainly to Stan. 'I'm _going to go into THE KITCHEN NOW_.'

Stan blinked and looked up at Kyle.

'Oh. Right. I'll uh. Go with you.'

The two boys left, leaving Cartman confused. He laid down next to Kenny, who was facing away from him.

'Those guys are acting kinda funny…don't you think?' Eric asked the blonde with a nervous chuckle.

'Mhmm.' Kenny shifted around a little bit, then dropped his empty pants on the floor outside of the blanket. Cartman cleared his throat and, lifting up the cover very slightly, very gently, and confirmed that Kenny had taken off his pants. He was wearing clingy silk boxers of a very light lavender color. Very gay. Eric could feel his cheeks warming.

'Why do you think they're acting that way, huh?' he asked.

'You don't know?' Kenny teased, even though he knew very well that Cartman didn't know.

'Don't know _what_?'

The blonde turned over quickly and looked Eric straight in the eyes.

'They're getting gay with each other .'

Cartman jumped.

'No way.' He mumbled. Very quickly he thought that maybe Kenny was making that up, just because he was picking up on Eric's thoughts about the blonde.

'Yep.' Kenny nodded.

'Do you think they are…right now?'

'Probably.'

The blood in Eric's body couldn't decide on which direction to go first.

'Hey,' Kenny started enthusiastically. 'Wanna go spy on them?'

'I thought you were tired.'

'Never _that _tired.' Kenny sat up. 'C'mon. It'll be fun. And we can listen in on what they're saying.'

The two boys got up and snuck over to the pantry quietly, shielded by the dark. It was very hard to see Stan and Kyle, but there was a little light from the water dispenser on the refrigerator that made that shapes determinable.

'What are they doing?' Cartman asked in a hoarse whisper. He felt Kenny shrug very closely to him.

Squinting through the shadows, they could barely see that Stan was standing behind Kyle, arms around his waist. They were slowly swaying back and forth.

Stan mumbled something.

'What was that?' Kenny whispered to Eric, who shook his head.

'_Dude, we can't_.' Kyle responded to Stan's whisper. 'I doubt Kenny and Cartman are going to be sleeping.'

Kenny giggled.

'Stan, Stan, stop…' The redhead pleaded. 'Someone's gonna hear.'

The voyeuring boys could hear the pitter patter of kisses running along Kyle's neck. There was some shifting, and the starchy sound of clothes moving.

'No one's gonna hear. Stop freaking out.' Stan coaxed.

Kenny's heart leaped at the sound of Stan's whispering voice.

'Calm down…' Stan added.

They started kissing. Cartman was starting to feel _really _dirty for listening in. He looked over at Kenny, who seemed to be inching closer and closer to him. He was completely wrapped up in Stan and Kyle's romancing.

'_Please_, Stan. We're gonna wake _some_body up and then we're gonna get it.' Kyle whined. 'You don't want Cartman to know, do you?'

Stan laughed. 'No.' He said.

Cartman had to try real hard to hold in a loud, 'AYYE!'

'Maybe we should leave them alone.' Kenny quietly suggested right after Kyle failed at holding back a moan. 'I can't see what they're doing anyway.'

'Okay…'

Kenny and Cartman crawled back over to the blanket they were laying under and went to go to sleep. Kenny faced Eric.

'Stan's house is kinda cold.' He whispered.

'I guess.'

Kenny moved in closer to Cartman.

'Or maybe with all this extra muscle it doesn't bother you as much?' The blonde put a hand onto the other boy's shoulder. He flinched at his cold fingers. Cartman had really been a big surprise as he grew up; it turned out that he was more big boned than fat after all.

Kenny came in so close that their chests were now touching. Eric didn't know what to do.

'Stan and Kyle will be busy for a while.' Kenny assured. He turned his head a put a teeny kiss against Eric's neck. 'Come on…'

'What?'

'Kiss me back.' Kenny groaned. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. 'Nip at my neck. Do anything.'

Hands shaking, Cartman put his arms around Kenny's narrow little waist and pulled his neck to his lips. His kissed the delicate skin and suddenly started to feel more relaxed. Kenny's hair smelled surprisingly nice.

Kenny ran his fingers around Eric's sides and down his back. The blonde let out a series of small moans as Eric kissed his neck more. His lips went up to his jawbone, and finally got to Kenny's mouth.

They kissed. Cartman didn't know if it was right or not, but it felt _so _good. Moaning, Kenny pushed his tongue inside Eric's mouth.

_What a complete slut_. Cartman thought to himself.

'Okay, uh…Kenny…'

'Whaaaaat…' the blonde whimpered.

'Maybe we shouldn't…be doing this?'

Kenny sighed.

'What's wrong?'

'Well it's just that uhh…' Eric paused. 'It's just that this all happened REALLY fast. I mean, we haven't even been able to discuss this or anything.'

'Okay, I KNOW that you've been crushing on me. You've been crushing on me for like, at least a week now. I can tell.'

Cartman felt his stomach shift uneasily. Was he that much of an open book?

'Y-you could tell?' He asked nervously. If Kenny could, did anybody else?

'Yeah.' The blonde answered. He licked his lips seductively. 'I can just tell. I'm good with these things.'

Kenny ran a hand up the front of Eric's shirt, making circular motions with his fingertips. Cartman shuddered at the sensation.

'So uhh…' Eric started. 'Who exactly was it that you dated for a month last year?' He raised an eyebrows.

Kenny looked away. He stuck his tongue out and bit down on it.

'_Who_?'

'You're just gonna tell everyone.' Kenny said cutely. 'I could really use a cigarette right now.'

'Stop trying to change the subject.'

'We were never really _dating_.'

'Yeah? That's not what Craig told us.'

'Uhh…' Kenny cleared his throat. 'That's cause it was Craig.'

'REALLY?!' Cartman said, quite loudly.

'Shut up!'

'What did you do with him!?'

'Stuff…' Kenny said hesitantly.

'Stuff? Like what?'

'Like more than _we're _ever gonna get to do.' The blonde reached up and kissed Eric on the nose.

'Uh huh…and that would be?'

'Well we had sex a couple times…'

'Only a couple? You dated for a whole month and you only had sex a couple times? Aww, what a shame!' Eric teased.

'Okay…A lot.'

'Is his penis big?' Cartman asked, laughing to himself.

'Not _especially_. It's not small though. Nice ass, too.'

'Who was on top?'

'Him, duh.' Kenny sported a particularly effeminate expression. The boys leaned into each other and started to kiss again. Cartman was really starting to enjoy the softness of Kenny's face. He wasn't as porcelain-perfect as Kyle, but pretty close.

Speaking of Kyle…

Stan and the redhead crept back into the room quietly. Their breathing was suspiciously heavy. Kenny freaked out and immediately withdrew his arms from around Eric, as did he.

'You guys still awake?' Stan asked quietly.

'Maybe.' Kenny replied.

Kyle laid down onto the sofa and stretched out, panting.

'What were you doing?' Stan also asked.

'N-nothing.' Cartman answered nervously.

Stan walked over to the two of them. He squinted to see them, but wasn't too successful.

'Doesn't look like nothing.'

'Well what were YOU doing!?' Kenny snapped back.

Stan cleared his throat.

'Going to bed.' He said quickly, and kicked Kenny lightly.

'Dude it's cool. I told Cartman.'

'What?!'

Kyle sat up suddenly.

'What?!?' He exclaimed.

'I don't care.' Said Cartman.

Stan shook his head, then walked back over to Kyle and laid next to him. He put an arm around his waist and snuggled against him.

Beneath their blanket, Kenny and Cartman were holding hands.

'By the way boys,' said Kyle. 'I know you were watching us in the kitchen.'


End file.
